


A Rapid Collapse into McGeeLand

by Mystical_Artist



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, Lame Movie References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Artist/pseuds/Mystical_Artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim stood up and slowly walked over. “Uh, Tony? Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it.”</p>
<p>Tony choked out a laugh. “Of course, McCurious. Why wouldn’t I be?” </p>
<p>McGee gestured to Tony’s desk with an amused, yet slightly concerned expression. “Probably because you’ve spent the last five minutes trying to staple the mouse to your keyboard.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rapid Collapse into McGeeLand

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters obviously aren't mine.

 

Tony was having a bad day.  
  


Like, a really bad day. A not-even-stealing-McGee’s-Nutter Butters-could-make-it-better sort of day.  
  


There was more hair in the drain of the shower than usual, he had somehow run out of coffee without noticing, and apparently the lady living across from him thought it would be oh-so-fun to pound on his door at 4am because his non-existent dog was being too loud.

Oh, and the fact that he had a not-so-subtle realization while getting dressed about being in love with McGee was another major dynamic of his spectacular morning.

How he’d missed it all this time was beyond him. Apparently he was a lot better at lying to himself than he’d originally thought.  
  


And now he’d have to sit just a few feet away from Tim for the next eight-plus hours without freaking out and doing something stupid.

Like kissing him.

Yeah, definitely not a good idea.  
  


Today was just _perfect._  
  


DiNozzo resisted the urge to bash his face against his computer desk as Tim huffed on his coffee next to him. It should piss him off, it really should. _It had_ , at one time.

Now he thought it was adorable.

When had he started thinking _McGee_ was adorable, hell, when did he even start _thinking_ the word adorable?

He mentally head slapped himself and tried to focus on their latest case.

Ahh yes, the retired marine who had likely been killed by his wife so she could get the insurance money. He could sense this case would be an easy wrap-up and cracked his fingers loudly before he began to type up an early report. He might be jumping the gun a bit, but he wanted to get home and away from the distraction at the other desk as quickly as possible.

“You know that’s bad for your fingers, right?” McGee called to him from his desk.

“Actually McGoo, they recently proved that it’s _not_ bad. You should do your research,” he replied, cracking his fingers again and wiggling them in Tim’s direction to prove his point.

Tim shook his head and went back to work, clearly unimpressed.   
  
  


“So, you want to get dinner after this?” McGee asked later.

Tony froze and gulped loudly. This was bad. Really bad. How had the time gone by that quickly? He had no answers. Zero. Zilch. _Nothing_.

He wasn’t ready to face…whatever it was that was happening inside his head right now. He didn’t know _when_ he’d be ready for it, but spending any additional time with Tim was _not_ on his to do list. Not yet, anyway.

His main thing on that list was to stop thinking inappropriate thoughts about McGee and his quirky, geeky personality and his damn fine looking ass that just begged to…no.

_No._

DiNozzo shook his head in frustration and risked a glance over to the cause of his mental breakdown. 

“Tony?”

The special agent swallowed again. When did his throat get so dry? It felt like a desert, and boy, _those_ weren’t good memories to dig up.

Tim stood up and slowly walked over. “Uh, Tony? Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it.”

Tony choked out a laugh. “Of course, McCurious. Why wouldn’t I be?”

McGee gestured to Tony’s desk with an amused, yet slightly concerned expression. “Probably because you’ve spent the last five minutes trying to staple the mouse to your keyboard.”

“Oh,” Tony said, slightly sheepish. He glanced down and saw that yes, he was trying to staple them together. Man, was he glad Gibbs wasn’t there to see his rapid collapse into McGeeLand; all tickets currently half-off.

Or free.

“So, I’m guessing that’s a no on the dinner thing?” Tim asked with a frown.

Tony scoffed. “Oh come on, I’m not going to pass up food, especially if you’re paying. That’s just not natural.”

Wait, what?

DiNozzo frowned. Obviously his mouth and his brain were not communicating right now, and said mouth didn’t get the memo about this being _a bad idea_.

His stomach rumbled in response, and Tony mentally sighed in defeat. It was too late to turn Tim down now anyway, and he obviously needed to eat eventually.

 

Dinner was…uneventful, to say the least. Even if he _had_ managed to brush their legs together more than necessary during the whole ordeal and steal food off McGee’s plate without the other man getting too frazzled.

Hey, he’d even managed to grab McGee’s hand at one point without it being too suspicious.

And he _definitely_ wanted more of that.

 

Tony drove in a haze, and only realized that he wasn’t driving home when he pulled into Gibbs’ driveway. He really needed to stop autopiloting when he was behind the wheel.

He got out of the car and headed straight to the basement, where his boss was currently working on another mysterious wooden construction.

Tony’s money was on a boat, but Tim hadn’t thought he’d make another one already. He picked up a piece of sandpaper and examined it closely by running it between his fingers before putting it back down and grabbing a screwdriver.

“What do you want, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked not unkindly, never taking his eyes off his work.

Tony shrugged, but said nothing as he set the screwdriver back down on the table.

Gibbs sighed and set down his tools. He went over and poured a finger of bourbon for both of them, handing one to Tony.

“I’ve been thinking about rule twelve, Boss,” Tony said, not entirely sure where to start but figuring this might be the safest route.  
  


The other man gestured with his glass as a sign to continue when Tony refused to say any more.  
  


“I wanted to make sure it wouldn’t be a problem first, you know, before I jump in all the way,” Tony continued. The tenseness that had been residing in his stomach since dinner eased up a little at the admission. He thought Gibbs would have gotten at least a little annoyed by now.

Gibbs shrugged and took a drink. “If that’s what you want, don’t mess it up.”

Tony looked at him in surprise. That was too easy. “You mean, you don’t care? You don’t even want to know who I'm breaking it for?”

The older man reached across the table and head slapped him. “I’m not blind, DiNozzo,” he said, slightly annoyed, “I know it’s McGee.”

“How? _I_ didn’t even know it was McGee until this morning!” Tony exclaimed, wildly waving his arms. His drink sloshed around in the bottom of the glass, completely unnoticed. “It hit me out of the blue, Boss! It was even more traumatizing than Harry realizing he was a Horcrux and…Oh my God, that is _totally_ a reference McGee would love and..” he stopped as Gibbs gave him a blank look. “Sorry, Boss. What I mean is, how did you know before me?”

“There’s not much I miss,” he replied, setting down his mason jar and resuming his work.

“Should I go talk to him, do you think?” Tony asked, setting down his untouched drink next to the screwdriver.

Gibbs gestured impatiently toward the stairs. “Yeah, DiNozzo. Go!”

Tony took the stairs two at a time and barely noticed how badly it was pouring outside.

 

He frantically drove to Tim’s apartment, but stopped to pick up a pack of beer on the way. It could be a peace offering, if nothing else.

When he got there, he quickly ran up to the door and repeatedly smashed the buzzer for McGee to let him in.

He scowled at the sky as he waited. He was completely soaked and hadn’t even thought to grab the umbrella from the backseat of his car. He was trying his best _not_ to think right now, since he knew he’d chicken out if he thought too much about this.

“Stop trying to destroy my buzzer, Tony,” Tim said through the intercom. The door beeped, and Tony bolted through and up the steps.

McGee was already standing there, waiting for him with the door open and Jethro at his side.

“What’re you doing here? I just saw you an hour ago,” Tim asked, giving him a once over. “And…why are you so soaked?”

Tony shook his head, spraying Tim’s face with water. “Probably because it’s raining outside, McWeatherWatch,” he said. He rattled the case of beer. “I thought we could slam a few of these and uh…yeah.”

“And, uh, yeah’? Real smooth, DiNozzo. Is that how you charm all of the ladies?” Tim said with a grin, which Tony returned. “Alright, get in here.”

Tony gave Jethro a friendly pat as he walked in. The dog took a sniff at his wet clothing and gave a snort of displeasure before running off to his doggy dish.

McGee tossed a towel at him, which Tony ended up taking to the face. He was r _eally_ off his game.

They sat down on the couch and Tony opened the case of beer, grabbing two and handing one to Tim. 

 

He nervously bounced his leg up and down. Why the hell had he thought that this would be a good idea? He had no idea what to say, or do, or…or…

McGee placed a hand on his leg to make it stop moving. “What’s wrong with you? You’ve been acting weird all day. It’s freaking me out.”

Tony let out a nervous laugh. “Wrong? Nothing’s wrong. Why would something be wrong? I’m totally A-Okay.”

Tim raised his eyebrows. “Uh huh. Does this have anything to do with why you were staring at me all day?”

“I wasn’t-!”  
  


“Tony,” Tim interrupted, “you were.”  
  


Tony hung his head in defeat. “Yeah, I guess I was, alright?” He took a drink of his beer and continued. “I had an epiphany this morning, and let me tell you, it hit me faster than Nightcrawler teleporting from here to my place, you know?”

McGee’s lips twitched at that, and Tony had to stop himself from staring at his mouth.

“Look, I’ve always come across as a ladies man, right? Well, apparently I’m really, really good at lying to everyone. Especially when it comes to this guy,” he said, pointing at himself with his thumbs.

Tim furrowed his eyebrows, but only gave an encouraging nod when Tony finally met his gaze.

“Do you see where I’m going with this?”

McGee nodded again. “I think so?”

Tony sat back against the cushions with a sigh. Admitting all of that had taken a lot out of him, and he wasn’t sure if he could find the energy to get back up if he had to suddenly bolt.

Tim turned so he could better face Tony. “This isn’t some kind of joke, is it? Because it’s not funny if it is.”

The special agent dramatically placed his hand on his own chest. “Of course not! Even _I_ wouldn’t go that far.” McGee gave him a skeptical look, but kept his mouth shut. “I even went to Gibbs to see if it was okay. _Gibbs._ ”

“What? He was actually okay with it? That’s…surprising. What about rule twelve?”

Tony waved his hand dismissively. “Out the window.”  
  


Tim eventually gave him a determined look after sitting quietly for a few minutes and slowly leaned in. Tony gulped loudly.

“You’re not going to freak out or anything, right?”

Tony reached up and gently grabbed the back of Tim’s neck. “Nah, I don’t think so.”

Tim leaned in the rest of the way and brought their lips together. He drew back a moment later, and Tony gave a murmur of disagreement before tugging him back down. McGee wasn’t getting away that fast. Not after everything he went through just to get here.  
  


Goddamn, why had they not done this before?  
  


Tony pulled back and greedily breathed in some much needed air. “Wow. That was...I don’t even…”

Tim gave him an unamused look. “I thought you _weren’t_ going to freak out?”

“I’m not! I just wasn’t expecting it to be quite like that, McSmooch.” Tony said smugly, rubbing lazy circles on the back of Tim’s neck with his thumb.

Jethro gave a happy bark and ran over to nudge Tony’s knee with his nose. Tim moved back to his previous spot on the sofa and thoughtfully took a drink.

“Well, I guess that explains the stapling the keyboard thing from earlier.”

Tony laughed, “Yeah, I was pretty out of it. Pretty sure I was checking out your ass at some point during that.” He eagerly scratched Jethro behind the ears and the canine jumped up next to him on the sofa. He shifted closer to Tim to make room for the extra body.  
  


Tim took another drink, smugly this time. “Looks like I just won twenty bucks.”

“What?” Tony sputtered.

McGee gave an unapologetic shrug. “Abby and I had a bet going to see how long it would take you to realize you weren’t as much of a ladies man as you thought you were.” He turned to Tony with a grin.

“Y-you knew? McSecret, I am insulted!” Tony exclaimed dramatically.

Tim grinned. “Would it really get to you if I told you Gibbs and Ducky were in on it to?”

Tony smacked his forehead. “You are all _so_ dead.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a McNozzo here at AO3, so I hope everyone liked it? Also, sorry for the cheesy title...I suck at coming up with those. Let me know what you think! I love feedback.


End file.
